Meet the Family
by sonadoras
Summary: Parker meets the Corinthos Davis family
1. chapter 1

"Kristina, I can believe you're making me meet your family," Parker said.

"I want you to meet my dad and my sisters."

"Your mom already hates me."

"Hate is such a strong word. No one could hate you," Kristina said, pulling Parker to her into a kiss. They broke apart as there was a knock at the door. Kristina opened the door. Sam was standing at the entrance with a bottle of wine.

"Sam, this is Parker. Parker, Sam."

"Hi," Parker and Sam shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you," Sam said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Not all bad I hope."

"No, Kristina just gushes about you all day."

"Okay, Sam please don't embarrass me," Kristina pleaded.

"I'm not embarrassing you. Just stating the facts." Sam turned to Parker and said, "just don't break her heart."

"I would never..."

"Sam, please..." Kristina pouted.

Another knock at the door, Alexis, Molly and Sonny were there.

"Parker, nice to see you again," Alexis managed to get out.

"You too, Alexis."

"Parker, this is my sister Molly and my dad Sonny."

"It's so nice to meet you," Molly said, as she hugged Parker.

Parker and Kristina's family settled down around the table.

"Dinner looks wonderful," Sam said, breaking the silence. "Kristina, I know you didn't cook this."

"Parker made it. She's magic in the kitchen," Kristina said, her face beaming.

Alexis tried to hide an eye roll and sigh, to which Molly subtly kicked her under the table.

"So, Parker, you and my daughter," Sonny began. Molly and Sam cringed. Parker looked Sonny in the eyes. "I've never seen her be so happy with anyone and I hope you continue to, ah, make her happy."

"I will," Parker said, grabbing hold of Kristina's hand and smiling.

Alexis looked back and forth between Sonny, Parker and Kristina, aghast.

"I need a drink,"Alexis said. She held up her hands at her daughters, "I need some air. Just please," Alexis got out of her seat and exited the room.

"She just needs time," Sam said apologetically, going after Alexis.

"Mom, stop," Sam said catching up to Alexis. "You can't do this. You're hurting Krissy."

"Back off Sam,"

"No, I'm not backing off. You have to talk to Krissy and Parker. Parker's a professor for god's sake. She's not in the business. She won't harm Krisky, the way you thought Jason would hurt me. If she were a guy, you'd be falling all over yourself to make Krissy be with her."

"That's not true."

"It's the truth and you know it."

After an uncomfortably silent dinner, Sonny and Molly went home. Kristina and Parker started to clear the table. Kristina was using all her willpower to keep from crying. She didn't want Parker to see how hurt she was, but Parker knew. Parker wrapped her arms around Kristina from behind.

"I wish I could make the pain go away," Parker whispered.

Kristina sighed, leaning into Parker's embrace.

"I don't understand. Why can't my mom see what I see in you? Why can't she see that I'm happy with you and that I love you?"

"Kristina," Sam called out, Alexis walking in behind her. Kristina and Parker stepped apart.

"Mom wants to talk to you and Parker. I'm going to be heading out," Sam said, hugging Kristina.

The three women stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Parker said, breaking the silence. "You two, have a seat."

Kristina and Alexis sat down on the couch.

"Kristina..."

"Mom," Kristina and Alexis spoke at the same time. "Go ahead," Kristina said.

"Kristina, I wanted to ... apologize for leaving the dinner. It was rude and uncalled for."

"Did Sam make you apologize?"

"No, she wanted me to talk with you and Parker. I really do want to apologize."

Parker walked in the room with a tray of coffee mugs.

"I want to apologize to you too Parker. I can't say that I understand your relationship, but my reaction wasn't the best."

"No, it wasn't."

"Kristina, give your mother a break. It's a lot to take in." Parker put her hand on Kristina's shoulder.

Kristina held Parker's hand and looked up to her girlfriend. "Parker, she had like a year to take it in. She made you leave!"

"I admit it, I made mistakes, but I was thinking of your well being. I didn't want to see you hurt. She was your professor, there was a power dichotomy."

"Mom, if Parker was my age, would you have been ok with it?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You were ok with Lucas being gay."

"Yes, but when it's your child, your little girl, you don't want her to walk down a difficult path."

"Difficult or different from your norm?"

"Kristina, I just need some time. Please, understand."

"Fine, take your 'time,' but my feelings for Parker won't change. I love her." Kristina stood up and stormed out.

"Kristina!"

"Alexis, you need to give Kristina some space. She feels rejected. A million different emotions are going through her. Look, I know we'll never be friends but we do have one thing in common: we love Kristina. Alexis, Kristina is an adult. You have to let her live her life."

"I know," Alexis nodded. "I can be controlling and a little overbearing."

"Yeah, you are." The two women laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker sat at the bar on the Metro Court Hotel. She ordered a glass of wine. Dinner with Kristina's family wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe a bit more yelling and finger pointing from Alexis.

"Would you like some company?" A voice asked Parker.

"No, actually, I'm waiting for someone. Thank you, though." Parker smiled politely at the unwanted visitor.

"Well, maybe I could wait with you," the man smiled as he sat next to Parker.

Parker sighed, picking up her drink, she tried to walk away.

"Hey, I was talking to you," The man said as he tried to grab Parker.

"Excuse me," a blonde woman said, grabbing the man by his collar. "There will be none of that in my establishment. You have to leave, or I will have security escort you out."

"Bitch," the man mumbled.

"What? Say that again."

The man, not wanting any trouble left without another word.

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"No problem. Sometimes we have idiots at the bar."

"Carly, Parker. You know each other?"

"No, we just met. This guy was being rude and I had to throw him out," Carly said. "What brings you by Kristina?"

"Well, um, I was," Kristina fumbled, blushing. "I was meeting Parker for drinks."

"Wait, you're Parker? The Parker. Kristina's professor?"

"Do you have a problem with us?" Kristina asked softly.

"What? No! It's just that she's hot. I didn't expect...I thought Parker would be, I don't know more teacherly?" Carly blurted out. "What? I can appreciate another woman's beauty. Ok, I'm going to go now. Enjoy your night. It was nice meeting you Parker. Oh, and drinks on the house."

Kristina laughed as Carly walked away.

"Carly's my step mom."

"That explains a lot," Parker said, smiling.

Kristina looked at her questionly.

"You were around a lot of strong women. That's why you're strong too."

As the night went by, Kristina had a bit too much to drink.

"I should go home," Kristina said getting up.

Parker grabbed a hold of Kristina's hand.

"Kristina, I don't want you driving home.

Kristina stared at the other woman, raising an eyebrow.

Kristina chewed on her lip and asked, "Can I stay with you?" Kristina could feel her face flushing as her heart beat faster, not wanting to be rejected by Parker.

"Yes, please stay," Parker whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Parker took Kristina's hand, only letting go when she had to get out the room key to press the buttons in the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Kristina pulled Parker to her, kissing her. The elevator doors opened on Parker's floor. Parker reluctantly pulled away from Kristian's kiss. A gentleman waiting for the the elevator politely nodded and held the doors open for them. Kristina looked at Parker's face and giggled. A noticeable blush had come over Parker's pale competition. The women walked to Parker's room.

"Can I just say, I love it when you get all shy and embarrassed," Kristina said.

Parker's lips pursed, feigning irritation.

"Well, you are the bold, outgoing one," Parker replied, as she dropped the key card on the ground. "And I'm a clutz. Case in point."

Kristina bent down to pick up the card and opened the door.

"But, you're never like this around other people. Do I make you nervous? Am I being too clingy?" Kristina asked as the door closed behind them.

Parker laughed and answered with a kiss. "No, you're making me hot," she whispered to Kristina.

Kristina looked up at Parker's seeing lust mixed with love in her eyes. As Kristina reached for Parker, Parker spun her around. Kristina closed her eyes and leaned back into Parker. Parker's arms encircled Kristina. Parker's left hand massaged Kristina's breasts, while her right hand journeyed down Kristina's stomach. Parker cupped Kristina's core, feeling Kristina's panties getting wet as she rubbed.

"Parker, please..." Kristina begged. "I need you inside."

Parker smiled as she pushed Kristina's panties to the side and slid slowly two fingers in.

"Parker," Kristina moaned.

Parker took out her fingers.

"No," Kristina yelped.

Parker pushed Kristina on to the bed, pulling down Kristina's panties. Kristina watched as Parker put her fingers in her mouth. Kristina felt herself getting wetter watching Parker. Parker pounced on Kristina, kissing her. Parker inserted her fingers again, she could feel Kristina was close. Kristina grounded her hips on Parker, her body bucking as waves of pleasure overcame her senses. Parker kept kissing and stroking Kristina as she came down from her high.

"I think I love you," Kristina mumbled as she fell asleep in Parker's arms.

Kristina woke up feeling Parker behind her. She felt Parker waking up and stretching. Kristina turned around and faced Parker.

"Good morning," Parker said.

Kristina paused, a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Oh god, did I fall asleep? Before, after?" Mortified, Kristina tried to bury her face in her hands.

Parker smiled and cupped Kristina's face. "You are so beautiful," Parker said, looking deeply into Kristina's eyes.

Kristina kissed Parker. They broke apart, giggling.

"Why do you still have your clothes on? I want to see you," Kristina said.

Parker nodded, sat up and pulled off her blouse, throwing it onto the floor. Kristina watched as the woman she loved stripped in front of her. Kristina reached up and pulling Parker to her. Parker straddled Kristina's hips. Kristina moved slightly, her hips accidentally grinding into Parker. Parker threw her head back, a groan slipping out of her. Kristina slipped her fingers into Parker. Parker's hips grounded onto Kristina's hand. Kristina watched memorized as Parker rode her. Kristina felt Parker was close and used her other hand to stimulate Parker's pulsating clit. Watching Parker come made Kristina bite her lip to stifle a groan. Parker looked down at Kristina and shifted, putting her left leg between Kristina's legs. Kristina rubbed her core up and down Parker's leg. Kristina felt Parker's fingers enter her waves of pleasure reverberated through her. Kristina pouted as Parker's fingers exited her. Parker slid down and pushed Kristina's legs apart. Parker paused, smiling at Kristina. Parker proceeded to lick Kristina, carefully avoiding her clit. Krisitna's involuntarily lifted off the bed, her center on fire, needing to be extinguished. Parker tortured Kristina for a few moments more.

"Parker..." Kristina begged.

The tip of Parker's tongue grazed,the hood of Kristina's clit causing Kristna to yell. Parker licked the whole of Kristina and sucked on her clit. As Kristina came, Parker lapped up the nectar.

Parker lay next to Kristina, pulling the sheets around the.

"That was ... Earth shattering." Kristina got out.

"Shhh," Parker said, slowly kissing Kristina.


End file.
